The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with recent demand for thinness and lightness of electronic devices, as well as improved performance, electronic devices are required to have significantly decreased size and various functions.
Among these electronic devices, in a tablet liquid crystal display (LCD) to which a differential transmission scheme is applied, a common mode filter (CMF) for removing common mode noise has been used.
In addition, a resistor R for a differential filter has been used in series and in parallel with the common mode filter (CMF) as a filter for differential transmission.
However, since electronic devices perform various functions, the number of common mode filters (CMF) and resistors R has increased, and the number of other passive elements has also increased.
In this case, the component disposition area of electronic devices must be increased, which may limit miniaturization of electronic devices.
Therefore, research into technology for decreasing the component disposition area of electronic devices and manufacturing costs is still ongoing.